How to deal with secret obsessions - Hyde x Kuro
by Snowy Yuki Ame
Summary: Hyde had a little secret that nobody knew. That is, after reconcilement with his brother Sleepy Ash, Hyde found that he'd be so excited about being with him. But what will happen when he couldn't control his greedy desire anymore?


**Author:** Yuki Ame.

 **Fiction:** How to deal with secret obsessions.

 **Fandom:** SerVamp.

 **Characters:** Sleepy Ash/ Kuro, Lawless/ Hyde, Mahiru Shirota, Licht Torodoki.

 **Pairing:** Hyde x Kuro.

 **Disclaimer:** I only own my fiction, these characters don't belong to me.

 **Length:** One shot.

 **Rating:** M.

 **Status:** Completed.

 **...**

 **[One shot] How to deal with secret obsessions.**

…

Hyde had a little secret that nobody knew.

That is, after reconcilement with his brother Sleepy Ash, Hyde found that he'd be so excited about being with him.

Lawless liked to play games with Kuro, liked to mock and say mischievous comments to his Eve's – Mahiru – habits. He liked the way Kuro just lied lazily and did nothing, whatever in his human or cat form, it's still so cute that he couldn't help but wanted to watch it all day. Hyde felt he had a strong desire to touch Sleepy Ash and pay attention to him, more than the common feeling between brothers.

And recently, he even envied when seeing Mahiru was so close to Kuro, or his Eve, Licht, seemed to be so fascinated with Kuro's black cat form. The excessive obsession made him feel worry about it, what if someone finds out his secret desire?

…

\- Hyde, where are you going?

Licht asked loudly when he saw his Servamp, under his hedgehog form, was going to go outside, even when it's still in the middle of the day, the sun hadn't set yet.

\- Come to Mahiru's place.

Servamp of Greed answered. Licht rolled his eyes, the less chance his vampire's gonna pay a visit to Mahiru, the more chance he's gonna find his brother.

\- Just get out of my sight, rotten hedgehog.

Licht said, in a mocking way, but Hyde was in no mood to reply. He already opened the door and went out.

When was on the road, Lawless wondered about his purpose when leaving home every day, coming to Mahiru's house, helping him clean up or tidy up for a while then just sitting here and playing with Kuro or watching he sleeps… Sounds boring, neh? When did his life become like this without his notice?

…

\- Mahiru, it's me, Hyde.

If someone was at the front door this time they would have seen an extremely odd circumstance, when a little hedgehog scratched the door and shouted out loud. Fortunately, nobody paid attention to the small house, and after a while waited patiently, Hyde startled with surprise to see no one else but Kuro who opened the door for him.

\- Brother!

Came into the house, Hyde almost yelled at his brother when he switched into his human form. Sleepy Ash rolled his eyes and looked at him, shrugged:

\- Need to see Mahiru? He's going out for buying food, may come home later.

\- … No problem, I can wait.

Almost said _"Actually I come here to find you, brother."_ but Hyde stopped right on time and changed his sentence. Unnoticed Hyde's hesitance, Kuro yawned:

\- Ahh… whatsoever. I'm gonna go to bed, I'm so sleepy right now.

Sleepy Ash turned into a cute little black cat then curled his body up like a ball, tended to sleep.

\- Can I hold you?

The question came out before Hyde could really think about it, and it made him wanna bang his head against the wall. Why did he ask for a request like this so suddenly?!

\- Huh? Whatever.

Kuro opened his eyes in a half-closed way, carelessly replied. Took his word as agreed, Hyde picked up the small figure and placed him on top of his laps.

" _Oa ~ That's soft, and so warm too. So comfy ~"_ Lawless satisfied stroked Kuro's fur. Rarely he had a chance to touch others Servamp in this lack of awareness animal form. Kuro must trust Hyde so much when he allowed him to do that.

Hyde felt a wave of secret satisfaction shot through his body. He continued stroking and touching his brother in his cat form until Mahiru came home and got a little bit shock with the unexpected scene before his eyes.

\- Hyde? What are you doing here? – Mahiru brang food into the kitchen, asked. – Where's Licht?

\- Licht isn't here, he is staying at home. I came alone.

Lawless answered happily. Mahiru placed some food into the fridge, questioned:

\- It's almost dinner time, do you want to eat with us?

\- That's so nice. – Hyde thought a while then answered. – Do you need any help?

\- That's unnecessary, I could do it all by myself. Ah, it's nice if you could tidy up my living room, and take that lazy cat to the bedroom.

\- Hmm, why should I place him in the bedroom while dinner is coming?

\- He'll sleep over the dinner then making a ramen cup instead.

Mahiru sighed at his Servamp's odd habit of time. Hyde laughed:

\- Oh brother, I never thought that you're so careless about yourself ~

Hyde temporarily put the black cat on the sofa and helped Mahiru clean up his living room. He was quite familiar with the furniture and the room wasn't too messy so he finished in just fifteen minutes.

\- I'm done Mahiru. – Hyde spoke. – Now, where I need to take this sleepy cat to?

\- Ah, just go upstair, then turn right and you'll see the first room, it's a bedroom. Place him either on the normal bed or the cat bed is okay.

\- Thanks.

Hyde took Kuro to the room without turned on the light when he pushed the door. The bed was so comfortable that when he placed Sleepy Ash on it, he turned back into his human form and rolled:

\- Ah ~~ That's so comfy ~~

\- So you're awake now?

Hyde felt his heart just skipped a beat because of the other's overwhelmed cuteness. Kuro opened his eyes in a half-lifted way:

\- Nope. Sleep with me ~

\- I need to help Mahiru…

\- Please ~~

Faced with an adorable Sleepy Ash wheedled Lawless into sleeping with him, Hyde couldn't help but surrender unconditionally.

\- Alright… Just let me close the door, okay?

Hyde quickly closed the door. When turned around, Hyde realised that it was inside a bedroom, with only he and Kuro…

Lawless's body suddenly heated up.

…

\- Hyde, dinner's ready!

Before Hyde could make his way to bed, Mahiru shouted. He sighed, not really knew it was regretful or relieved:

\- Could you wait till I finish my dinner, brother?

\- Just be quick.

Kuro sleepy answered, Hyde nodded then opened the door and went downstair. Mahiru happily placed some dishes on the table, beside some of the ordinary food, today a special plate was in the middle of the dining table.

\- What's that? Stone with tomato sauce and cheese, or butter?

Hyde looked at the odd 'food' and couldn't hide his curiosity. Mahiru laughed out loud:

\- Oh my God, you have never seen an oyster, haven't you? That's an oyster, a hard-shelled mollusk that lives in the sea. Grilled oysters with lemon garlic butter is a delicious dish.

\- Really? Let me have a taste.

Hyde was so excited in trying new kind of food. Needless to say, that's so delicious!

\- I already saved some for Kuro, so just be at home. When you're done, can you go upstair again and see how's Kuro doing?

Mahiru said with a placid voice. Hyde nodded, then after he finished three bowls full of rice and half of the oysters' plate, he finally felt his stomach can't take any more food. He left the dining table happily, went upstair to see his brother.

…

When stepped into the room, Hyde quickly closed the door, even locked it up. Didn't really know the reason why did he do it, he came close to the bed… And again, he realised that was a bedroom, with only Kuro and him inside…

Lawless's body heated up one more time, didn't know if it was a side-effect of oysters.

…

Half of an hour later, when Hyde suddenly came back to reality, he realised he was climbing on top of Kuro, half-naked, his pants' zipper already opened. Sleepy Ash was clearly awake, full of dismay and confusion underneath him.

Lawless blinked, then he realised… Kuro was being tied down? Who did this? Did he…?!

Hyde tried to explain the unintelligible situation before his eyes. Servamp of Sloth was lying under his body, his wrists were tied down by a leather belt, and he was almost completely naked. In his porcelain white skin, there're some pink and red marks that so remarkably that made it easy to know where they came from.

\- Lawless… Are you… conscious?

Kuro asked hesitantly. Hyde shook his head:

\- I… what's happening…

\- I don't know. When you came into the room, I just asked if we had anything delicious tonight, and then so suddenly… everything turned out like this.

Hyde opened his eyes widely when he heard what Kuro said. Why couldn't he remember clearly about things that just happened minutes ago? If that's true, so… was he gonna do something to Kuro?

" _Damn! Did my little obsession revealed?!"_

\- Hyde? Are you okay?

Kuro asked, a little bit worried. Hyde stared at the fascinating body under him, when Kuro bent his knees in order to sit up, but unintended touched Hyde's lower parts. That made Hyde take a deep breath, his mind suddenly filled with lust.

This body… so seductive, obviously…

…

Fifteen minutes later, when Lawless looked at the red-rimmed eyes of Sleepy Ash, as he's gonna cry, he realised everything was too late.

He already entered the other's unwelcoming body.

Hyde took a deep breath again. Inside Kuro was so hot and so tight, that drove him crazy. Everything he wanted in this moment is just thrusting into Kuro mercilessly, penetrating him wildly, violating his body as much as he could.

But Sleepy Ash's eyes made him be melted. The way Servamp of Sloth bit his lips and tried to tolerate the pain made Servamp of Greed want to release the beast inside him right at this moment.

" _Why does everything become like this so suddenly?"_ Hyde asked himself. _"Does that mean… My Greed is gonna out of control?"_

"… _But… I don't wanna stop. Even just a little bit."_

…

In the middle of the rhythm, Hyde dubious realised the hidden meaning of his action.

Kuro was involuntary, of course. If he was willing to do this, so he wouldn't have been tied down, the thrusts could be more gentle and natural, not those forcefully movements. Besides that, the winced of pain could be replaced by some seductive moans, unlike what's happening underneath his body:

\- Ahh… it hurts… slow… down… ahhh…!

\- No… no… ahhh… not this place… arggg…!

\- Hyde… ahggg… stop it… It hurts… so much…

\- I can't… ahhh… take the pain… anymore… Stop it… ahhh…!

Despite Hyde's efforts tried to find a way to reduce the pain and improve the situation, Sleepy Ash didn't stop whimpering. Hyde could understand why, his penetration was way too suddenly, without lubrication or preparation, and he knew for sure that was Kuro's first time, so he was inexperienced. It'd be strange if Kuro didn't feel any pain at all.

Besides that, vampires are immortal, but their senses are more sensitive than human, right? Moreover, Kuro is a cat, his flexible body not only gives him so much more advantages but also makes him more sensitized to pain. Sleepy Ash has a small figure compared to Lawless, and because of his laziness, he doesn't really stronger than his brother. His speed and strength cannot be underestimated, but they're just useless with Hyde when he's a Servamp, too.

\- Shh… Just breathe and relax, brother…

Hyde now realised how forced and unnatural the word 'brother' came out of his mouth. Why couldn't he stop this so wrong action when he already knew he's doing it with his own brother?

\- It hurts… like hell… arggg… How could I… just relax…!

Kuro disgruntled protested against the unimaginable request. The excruciating pain shot through his body made him feel like being torn apart. Even he knew that kind of injury couldn't affect his body too much when he's a vampire, but he still hated it.

\- Just try it… Relax your body…

Hyde stroked the soft blue hair awkwardly. Sleepy Ash glanced at him, full of discontent. Hyde coughed but decided to continue his action. Anyway, he couldn't stop right now.

The thrusts became faster and stronger. Kuro shook his head, his wrists continuously twitched above his head, tried to escape. His long fingers clutched together desperately.

In the half way to his climax, Hyde felt a strong thirst for blood, so he bent over and pierced his fangs into his brother's delicate neck.

Being a Servamp, normally Sleepy Ash just drinks his Eve's blood. He doesn't make any Sub-class, so that's the first time his blood being drunk, Kuro felt so unfamiliar with the feeling.

\- Hyde… please don't…

Kuro tried to avoid his brother's fangs but found no way to escape, felt so impotent when blood was drained from his veins. Lawless licked his lips, so that's how does Servamp's blood taste like? Delicious than anything he used to drink.

If he knew his brother's blood tasted that wonderful earlier, he'd have made him be his Eve. Can a Servamp be the Eve for another Servamp?

Sadly, both of them already had their own Eves.

Under the affection of blood-thirst, his Greedy instinct rose that made him be blinded to the fact how much blood did he drink, till he heard Sleepy Ash sobbed weakly:

\- Hyde… Stop drinking… That's too much… ahh…

Lawless startled and lifted his head up, opened his eyes widely when he saw Kuro's face turned pale. In fact, it's as white as chalk. A drop of blood ran down his fang and dropped down to Kuro's delicate neck. The deep wound is healing so quick that it was almost closed. That's the power of vampire's healing ability.

\- Hyde… stop, please… It hurts…

Sleepy Ash winced under the dizziness because of the blood loss, his face turned pale again when he felt another thrust into his body. The pain was just ignored now rising up, more fierce and violent.

\- The pain… ahh… it's just… unbearable… ughh…

Kuro looked at his brother, a single drop of tear can be seen at the corner of his eye when his body trembled slightly, still tried so hard to adjust the insufferable pain, even failed several times before.

\- How could I stop when I'm already at this stage?

Lawless miserable said, brother, you're asking for an impossible request you know?

\- At least… slow it down… Gimme some mercy…

Kuro whimpered impotently, his fragile figure went limp when he didn't protest anymore. Hyde took a deep breath, tried to find a more gentle way to enter Sleepy Ash's body, but… the way Servamp of Sloth's entrance tightened around his member was just too tempting, that's so hard to slow down even just a little bit.

\- Urgg... ahh… ahh hahh…

Sleepy Ash winced in pain, but that seductive moan was like music to Lawless's ears. It made his inside beast scream furiously, he wanted to thrust deeply inside Kuro's body underneath his own, stronger and more rapidly.

\- Hyde… It hurts… ahhh…

Kuro cried weakly, the scent of blood now spreaded in the air. Vampire's sensitive nose quickly detected this smell, that came from the wound Hyde made at Kuro's neck, and from the blood dripped down Sleepy Ash's thighs. He was bleeding.

The merciless thrusts made him bleed, Lawless talked to himself.

But, Hyde still cannot stop from taking his body.

…

At the end of the first forceful round, when Hyde finally released his seed inside his brother, he could feel Kuro shivered slightly, a tear ran down his cheek.

" _Ah, damn it, he looks even more seductive right now!"_ Lawless cursed in his mind, have Sleepy Ash ever known about his natural sexiness when he's crying?

Kuro slightly trembled and tended to escape from his brother but failed. Lawless was still inside his body, so he just accidental made Hyde startle and be filled with lust again.

\- One more time okay… Brother?

Hyde smiled when Sleepy Ash turned pale:

\- Are you kidding me? That kind of excruciating pain… I don't wanna take it anymore… Ahhh…!

Servamp of Greed wasn't kidding. No, when it's about sex, and especially when the person was Servamp of Sloth, his secret desire and obsession for months.

…

\- Mahiru? Could you tell Licht that I'll stay at your house tonight?

When heard the slight knocks on the door, Hyde spoke loudly.

\- Hm, what's going on?

\- Sleepy Ash is sleeping right now and he doesn't let me go.

\- … Okay, so you two stay at here alright? I'll find another room.

Mahiru hesitated, he thought for a while then finally agreed.

\- Thank you.

Came back to his shivered brother underneath him, Hyde smiled seductively:

\- Brother, we still have all night long… Let's have fun, Sleepy Ash.

Servamp of Sloth's eyes just opened widely when he heard that sentence.

…

And Lawless wasn't joking. Being the Servamp of Greed, he had more than strong desire to complete what he said. In an extraordinary way.

Hyde only let Kuro take a rest when he found out his brother was too tired that he almost fainted. Do I need to remind that Kuro is a vampire? More than that, he is the Servamp of Sloth, the oldest of the Servamp brothers, and his laziness lets him keep so much energy inside his small figure… Not so many people in this world can make him this tired without fighting.

\- Ah, Kuro… What a wonderful night, right?

Hyde shameless laughed and asked. Kuro glanced at his brother:

\- Aishh… finally, your greedy need is fulfilled, right?

\- For this time, brother. Greed doesn't have an end, and one time isn't enough.

\- What a pain…

Sleepy Ash shivered slightly when he was released from the leather belt, his wrists bruised and scratched, those injuries left red marks on his skin. But they're just another pained body parts and were nothing compared to the pain in his lower body. Although he is a vampire and those wounds will be healed quickly, that doesn't mean he can't feel any pain at all.

Lawless leaned forward, bent over, sniffed at the pleasant scent of Sleepy Ash's skin, then bared his fangs and bit into his left shoulder.

\- Ah!

Kuro let out a cry of surprise. After that, the sound of blood being sucked out of veins echoed the room. Kuro raised one of his eyebrows when he realised his brother was drinking his blood, the second time in one night.

\- A… I'm gonna be addicted to you, Sleepy Ash…

\- …

\- I just marked you as mine. – Hyde smiled, seemed to be satisfied with the bite mark on the other's creamy skin. – This body belongs to me, completely and only me.

\- Are you… serious…

Kuro muttered, started to feel so annoyed again. What does he mean with 'marked'?

\- Yes, I'm serious. – Lawless impassible said. – And you already knew what does that mean when both of you and me are vampires, right? When a vampire marks his mate, that means an unbreakable contract… in any condition except one of us died, or found another new mate. The second situation cannot happen so you don't need to worry about it. The first one… We are immortal, Sleepy Ash.

\- Alright…

Kuro yawned, a mate? Whatever, just let Hyde do anything he wants and ignored it. Even though, if you asked Kuro about his feeling, the answer would be that he didn't like this circumstance so much. Why? Trying to be with a strong vampire and merciless partner like Hyde for a night and you'll understand. How could Kuro be happy with the truth that he'll have other nights like this in the future…

\- Go to sleep, brother. – Hyde embraced Kuro's delicate body in his arms, satisfied with the warmness of his body, his skin and comfortable with the feeling of his soft hair against his face. – Just sleep, before I fall in love and be filled with lust because of your alluring figure all over again.

\- … Such a pain…

Kuro muttered an all-too-familiar quote, but slightly scared with what Lawless said, so he closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

…

 **..**

 **.**

Their little secret cannot be hidden forever. One day, when Licht realised his Servamp acted strangely and he went to Mahiru's place more and more often, sometimes even slept over. On the other hand, Mahiru admired that Sleepy Ash was even lazier than normal when some days he spent all his time rolling over the bed and didn't bother to touch the play station…

Both the Eves decided to ask their Servamp about those odd things. Together.

\- Eh?! So… you two did… _**do it**_ with each other?! – Mahiru was shocked. – From… from when?!

\- From the first night that I slept over at your house.

Lawless winked shamelessly. Licht quickly glanced at his Servamp:

\- Do you need me to remind that you and Kuro are brothers?! That kind of incest couldn't be acceptable, could it?!

\- We're not biological brothers, so what's problem? – Hyde took a sip of tea, said calmly. – Besides that, we are vampires. Vampire doesn't take 'incest' as serious as human does. Sometimes, to maintain bloodline, brothers and sisters who sharing the same bloodline still be mated.

\- I couldn't understand this. According to your story, Kuro is willing to be _uke_ , really?! That's impossible…

Mahiru quickly glanced at his Servamp, still doubted about the fact that a strong vampire like him could agree with being dominated by another man in bed.

\- I'm not willing to do that.

Kuro said, made both of the Eves get shocked. Licht widely opened his eyes:

\- Does that mean… Hyde raped you?!

\- No kidding?! That's more serious than the incest thing!

Mahiru responded to what Licht said and almost yelled. Lawless pouted:

\- Firstly, I did say that's not incest. Secondly, did Kuro be willing or not, isn't important anymore. Sleepy Ash was marked by me. Thirdly… just pushed him down on the bed and did it till he couldn't get out of this place, so he had no other way than accepted his place.

\- … You're such a rotten hedgehog, Hyde.

Licht insulted his Servamp, but Hyde was so used to it then his comment felt into the deaf ear. Mahiru looked at Sleepy Ash, empathized:

\- I understand Kuro, someday you didn't get out of the bed, didn't bother to play games,… That's not because you're too lazy, you were too tired to do anything, weren't you?

\- … I told him to restrain his greedy hunger of lust, but he never listened to me.

Sleepy Ash glanced at Lawless than answered his Eve. Hyde shrugged:

\- I couldn't help it, just look at Kuro when he's in bed… His attitude was so seductive and alluring, whenever I look at his half-closed eyes, or the way he bites his lips, trying not to scream… I can't stop myself.

\- That's enough, we don't need to hear all about the details. – Licht stopped his Servamp. – Anyway, now you two are mated, as vampire's words; but in human's word, you're… in a relationship?

\- Whatever, Sleepy Ash is mine.

Lawless didn't really care about how to understand it in human or vampire's way, just shrugged and said. Kuro sighed, spoke an all-too-familiar quote:

\- What a pain… Can't help it…

The two Eves looked at each other then sighed heavily. Everything has done, they couldn't help but accept the situation…

\- Hyde… Sleepy Ash is my Servamp anyway, could you… be more gentle with him? I don't want when needed but he couldn't fight.

Mahiru thought for a while then demanded to Lawless. Although he knew that vampire has magical healing ability, but just looked at how frequently Lawless slept at his house, easy to know that Sleepy Ash was… almost being sexually violated by his brother.

\- Actually, that's not a problem since both I and Kuro are vampires. – Hyde shrugged. – But when you have your request, I'll try my best.

\- Okay, thank you.

Mahiru tried to put a happy smile on his face. Cannot forbid Hyde of touching his Servamp, this deal was the best thing he could do and that's okay.

\- Do others Servamps and Eves know about that?

Licht suddenly opened his mouth. Hyde shook his head:

\- Not yet. You are the first ones who knew about our relationship.

\- … So I guess, other shocking reactions are coming…

Licht sighed. Sleepy Ash, Servamp of Sloth and Lawless, Servamp of Greed now becomes a couple, that kind of information is hard to make other people stay normal…

…

 _ **End one shot.**_

 _ **Yuki's note:** Snowy just an added for my name because 'Yuki Ame' had already been taken._

 _So, that's the first time I uploaded a story, could you be nice to me please? XD And English is not my native language so I apologize if I had made any mistake *bowed* Like and comment, tell me what you think about it please! Have a nice day XD_


End file.
